Hiding Out
by Potato92
Summary: He shouldn’t have wanted to go to her Peyton and Brooke were friends again. They were all friends again. But the silence was driving him insane so here he was at the Rivercourt building up the courage he needed to stop Hiding Out.


**This is a one-shot I wrote which is set in season four some time after Peyton and Lucas get together. I hope you enjoy this.**

**Amy xxx**

**(Please leave a review)**

He shouldn't have wanted to go to her; Peyton and Brooke were friends again. They were all friends again.

So he didn't go to her; well not yet, not while he was still with Peyton. He didn't know how he could end the romantic relationship without ruining the platonic one. So he was lying on the floor of the Rivercourt waiting for inspiration to come. T

The silence was starting to irritate him; that was one of the great things about Brooke; it was NEVER silent around her. The stillness was interrupted by a jumpy, bouncy high pitched ring from his cell; selected by his Cheery of course; at least he hoped she was still his, Chase and her broke up weeks ago and she confided in him that they were never a good fit anyway, he tried to be her friend, he tried to be unbiased but he couldn't not when she sat in his bedroom on his bedroom explaining her relationship with another person; he was meant to be him.

"_You could do so much better."_

"_What like you?" She laughed lightly. Busy trying to deny her want to kiss him; be with him she missed the crest fallen look on his face._

_He laughed too but anyone could tell it was fake. Anyone; except Brooke Davis who was too busy trying to perfect her own._

His cell greeted him with the flashing image of Haley on her wedding day.

"He's back"

"Who?"

"Jake." She whispered quietly before hanging up. She didn't understand, she thought it would hurt him, but he was the one who had asked Jake to come; he knew Peyton needed him, wanted him. Haley believed that he was a stupid ass when it came to Brooke and Peyton and he just couldn't choose. But he had chosen a long time ago.

He had to tell them; he was destroying their lives. It was time to end a loveless relationship with a companion and to try to reform a romantic one with the love of his life. But he wasn't sure whether Peyton would still want to be friends, even with the arrival of her true love; Jake, and if Brooke would allow herself to trust him with her heart again; he had hurt her and he didn't expect her to. It wasn't fair to her.

---

Her door was unlocked as usual and but he felt the need to be more formal so he rang the doorbell; which was left unanswered. He needed to sort this tonight while he still had the nerve, so he began to walk up her stairs. As he entered he saw an uneasy looking blonde; and surprisingly he was not looking in the mirror.

"Hey Peyt."

"Hi Luke."

He didn't know how to word it, something he should have considered before walking in to break up with her.

"Err… I think… Err"

"I can take it." She smiled knowingly, they both knew. It was just a matter of formalities. He smirked. That was Peyton; she probably knew what he was going to say before he did.

"Who are we trying to kid, it's Jake for you and… it's-"

"Brooke for you." She interrupted. "I know."

"We've been hiding out with each other and that's not fair, Brooke told me to come to you and Jake told you to be with me and we did it because that's what the people we love wanted."

She smiled.

"I love you Peyt, I do just as a friend."

"Same." She pulled him into a hug. "So it's safe to say that we're done then." She smirked. "And you wouldn't be mad if I told you Jake was hiding in my closet; half-naked?"

He laughed. "Seriously!" He walked over to the closet and opened the door to find a semi-dressed Jake.

"Hey…" Jake sighed.

"Hey man! How are ya?"

"I'm great you?"

"Yeah but I better go see Brooke, if she'll even open the door. And we can talk when you're a little more dressed."

"Yeah! That would be great. Thanks for calling me Lucas." Lucas walked over to the door.

"I have to say I'm slightly pissed that we weren't even done and you were making out!" He said as he walked through the door.

"Err... Luke… I erm." Peyton tried to explain. Lucas turned on his heel and lent against the door.

He began to chuckle. "I was joking. Bye Peyton, Bye Jake."

"Bye Luke. Good luck!!!"

---

He shouldn't have come to her door; he shouldn't have come because as soon as he stepped onto her porch and rang the doorbell, their lives would change forever. Her life would change irreversibly and it wasn't fair to ambush her like that.

"Lucas."

"Hi Pretty Girl." He tried to smile but his lack of breath caused by his journey and how beautiful she looked in a long jacket only just covering her prevented a steady one.

"You're soaked? And you're bleeding! What happened?" She questioned reaching out to his forehead that was dripping blood.

"I was running here and I… kinda… was thinking and I wasn't concentrating and… I ran into a pole and the rain didn't help." He cringed.

This was supposed to be perfect but here he was standing on her porch; bleeding, wet and she looked less than impressed.

"Come in, we'll clean your head up." She tried to smile but her lack of breath caused by his sexy appearance and the use of her old nickname prevented a steady one.

---

She pulled the first aid kit from her cabinet and he propped himself onto one of the Davis' many kitchen surfaces.

"What are you doing here Lucas?" She asked as she placed herself between his open legs to get close to the small wound on his forehead.

"I need to say something-" He was interrupted by the cute look on her face as she concentrated on removing the small piece of gravel from his cut.

"Peyton called, she said you'd be coming."

She looked him the eye and paused before continuing.

"Jake's back."

"I know." He grunted as Brooke pressed a little too hard with the cloth.

"Sorry." She referred to the cut. "Did she tell you that?"

"No, I went over there tonight and finished it, and afterwards she told me he was hiding in the closet."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be!" He sighed. "We both knew we were just waiting with each other."

"For what?" She asked as she placed a small plaster over his cut. Her hand lingered on the side of his face as she examined her work.

"The ones we really want to want us back and Jake's that for her."

"And for you…" She knew the answer but he needed to say it, he needed to admit his feelings to her once again.

He lifted his hand to hers and rubbed her fingers, the closeness between the two loves microscopic. She pushed herself as close as possible to him, needing to feel him closer to her. He pulled their hands from his face and let hers drift to her body again before he stroked her face and watched as her eyes closed.

"Brooke Penelope Davis."

He closed his eyes as he rested his forehead against hers.

"You." He said simply.

"I don't know if I can do this again." She whispered releasing a small stream of warm air to Lucas' lips. "But I want to."

"Isn't that enough?" He questioned as her tipped his face closer to the girl he wanted to spend his life with and gently pressed his lips upon hers.

"Definitely."

---

**So hope you liked it.**

**(Please leave a review: D)**


End file.
